My King, My Love, My Life
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Given her reputation, Mordred had a way of warding people off, and at times for good reason. Though there were times when even a hero known for her supposed treachery could use a shoulder to lean on. In came her Master, perhaps the only other person to ever believe in her. He had every reason not to, yet he did so. Mordred could only respond to that kind of loyalty in one way.


**Sorry the for long wait, everyone. I had a couple of other things I had to take care of before I could turn my attention back to this series. I don't believe the lucky girl this time around needs no introduction, some of you have been requesting her for a while so here she is! Also, I'd like to say thank you to KhaosKhan for the title of this one.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Running for your life. It wasn't exactly something most people expected to have to do. At least, people who had no intention of putting themselves in harm's way. If one were a soldier or spy or something of the like then such a thing might as well have been run of the mill.

Ritsuka Fujimaru had no intention of ever going into an occupation that required for him to run for his life, his every step putting some distance between him and death.

And yet here he was.

"DIE! DIE! DIIIIIEEE!" Bellowed the now thoroughly berserk and homicidal engine of death hot on his tail.

Arcs of crimson-colored lighting shot outward in all directions, striking down trees and tearing through the earth like a mad artist painting a twisted picture. This scene wasn't anything out of the ordinary, not for him at least. Working for Chaldea to save human history had forced Ritsuka to rewrite his definition of "normal" and "abnormal". Being chased by something able to kill him like a fly on a windshield was normal.

So too was recognizing the person trying to do it. What was abnormal was the twisted and pained look on her face.

As he ducked and dove out of the way of the twisting bolts, throwing up a shield when needed, he peered across the battlefield finding the source of the disturbance.

She'd been called many things, some of them unflattering. Some of them were accurate while others weren't, but if there was one thing that could be said about "Sir" Mordred, the Knight of Rebellion, it was that she had a heart. A heart that was now crying in pain. Ritsuka would have liked to do nothing more than turn back and sooth her agony, but if he did that he'd get himself killed. Arguably in a horrific way that would leave behind rather gruesome remains. While that would no doubt be bad for Chaldea and humanity as well, it would destroy Mordred once her senses returned to her.

He must have been insane because the latter was more terrifying to him than the former.

Perhaps the latest blow knocked something loose in his head. He grunted in discomfort as his bloodied and scrapped body was hurled across the area. It hadn't been a direct hit, but the blowback had flung him through the tree branches like a rock fired from a sling. Ritsuka could definitely hear something in his back crack when he hit a tree and began to slide downward. Agony washed over his body like the tide from the ocean, coming and going in steady rhythm; that just made the pain all the harder to deal with. Still, it wasn't enough to keep him down, not while there was still work to be done.

Sitting upright, he stared straight ahead, where the enraged but delusional Knight of Rebellion stood. Her eyes were bloodshot, sickly green-veins stretching up her neck and across her cheeks. Mordred enraged was a scary sight, and that was on a "normal" day. What she was under was a spell cast by a magus who'd gotten in a lucky shot. Whatever she was seeing, what nightmares she was relieving had turned her into a murderous engine of destruction and rage. One whose eyes occasionally shed tears as she blindly lashed out at anything and everything.

She'd already cut down Hector, Medea, Hassan of Serenity, Diarmuid, Ushiwakamaru, and Atalante.

And it was looking like Ritsuka was going to be added to the least. Or, he would if he didn't have a plan.

A completely stupid one that could still end with him dead.

The distance separating them was close to twenty meters. Mordred could clear that in a heartbeat, but she'd do so in a straight line. It was predictable, which was the only saving grace that Ritsuka had. He had a chance, and that's all he needed.

Though his body still shook with pain, he fought past it, holding his hands out and summoning a line of glowing metallic rope. Tron-like blue lines ran across surface, it resonated with the building energy within Ritsuka's own body producing an array of marine-colored sparks jetted outward. Bleeding and hurt but determined, the Japanese teenager rose to his feet. "Mordred!" He called out catching her attention, not that he really needed to.

She turned her full attention to him. Emerald eyes that overflowed with tears while burning with psychotic rage. Ritsuka had an idea what was running through Mordred's mind…and he prayed when sanity returned to her, he'd be able to help in any way he could. To do that though, he'd have to survive.

A near feral roar exploded from the Saber's mouth as she charged forward, shattering the ground as she came at him with her sword raised.

Ritsuka jerked his arms out, sending the robe forward. It came alive, like a genuine serpent striking at its prey.

The sky became alight by red and blue-colored bolts of lightning that twisted and struck at the clouds, high out of their reach.

* * *

"Shhhhiiit…" Groaned the blonde as she popped open her eyes, or at least tried to. Multiple colored spots danced in her vision. It was a like a hangover, but twice as bad. Mordred couldn't even begin to remember the last time she'd felt this bad, and trying to come up with an idea only made her head hurt more.

"Hm, sounds like someone had a wild night, why oh why am I not surprised. What, were you out partying instead of spending time with little 'ole me?" Came a familiar voice.

Mordred groaned as she stood up, her hands rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear up her vision. "Where I was, you had no business being there."

"I think you're forgetting I can handle myself well enough. After all, I do put up with you on a daily basis."

Something between a groan and a laugh slipped from the female warrior's lips. She was sitting upright, stretching her arms up. There was a dull aching in her back; believe it would past, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, a smile blossoming on her face as her vision cleared and she gazed around the room for the owner of the voice. Hearing it ringing in her ears, she rose and made for the doorway to her right. Pushing it open she found herself traversing a short hallway that ended with yet another door. Hearing the giggling feminine voice behind it, she pushed through.

And was meant with the image of a field of corpses, some of whom had been hacked into bloody pieces that littered the ground like blades of grass along with a number of crimson-stained and broken weapons.

"Wha…Wha…What the…what the…"

"Why so surprised, this is your handy work, your _legacy_." Barked a cold male voice that caused Mordred's blood to turn to ice. She blinked, realizing that a figure was standing before her with its back turned. Mordred already knew how the figure was, she recognized the wolfish tail wagging about above the butt cheeks. That same tail had been the butt of many of her jokes and snide remarks, but she'd always harbored a measure of respect towards the man it belonged to. At least until she shattered that respect but raising her blade and cutting him down. The figure turned about, showing that the wound had yet to heal.

"M-M-M-M-Ma-Marrok…" Stammered the blonde-haired knight, taking a single step back as her eyes stared ahead, her mouth agape in shock and horror.

The diagonal gash she'd left with Clarent remained, blood seeping from the wound as if it were fresh. Coldly, the half-beast knight stared at her with his silted eyes; Mordred had seen that gaze before, it was reserved for the enemies that had earned the werewolf's scorn. She'd done that in spades. "Don't tell me now your guilt still haunts you. You said to my face you were completely justified in what you were doing, cutting us down one after another while laying waste to everything we fought for, stood for! Come on, Mordred! Step up! Own it!"

Normally, this was the part where she hit back, blindly lashing out and silencing the talking corpse with a swing of her sword. Mordred couldn't do that.

The reason was because she was a different person than she had been when she'd slain her comrades. An act that still haunted her, would _never _cease haunting her. Apparently neither would the ghosts of her slain comrades.

She gasped as a cold and slimy substance wrapped around her right ankle. Her immediate impulse was to pull her leg away. She would have done so, but Mordred made the mistake of looking down. She dearly wished she hadn't.

"Why is it you are the one charged with protecting humanity's feature instead of one of us. Why was it you…sister?"

Wide-eyed, Mordred stared at the half-rotted skull that had emerged from the ground. She could still make out the golden blonde hair so similar to her own, and the crystal blue eyes of who they belonged to, except they were tinged with red. And one of the eyeholes was nothing but an empty socket. The name of her half-brother nearly spilled from her lips until an unseen weight slammed into her from her six o'clock, Though the stench of rot was strong, Mordred recognized the odor beneath it, her brother's trusted pet and battle partner-a formerly wild lion that had perhaps more courage and guts than a quarter of the Knights of the Round Table.

Her brother's lion went first, she tore into the noble beast with sick relish before turning her blade on Ywain, her still burning hot anger fueling her and making her spit out foil words she wished she could take back. Now they were getting their revenge. Them and all the other friends and allies she'd cut down. Each and every one of them emerged from the grave and began to dogpile her, whispering and screaming in her ear. Every word was a blow to her already fried mind. She couldn't' take much more of it.

"ENOUGH! GET OFF! OFF I SAY!" Magical energy in the form of bursts of lightning exploded from her body, jetting outward like an array of angry snakes set loose form a container. The phantoms dissipated a she rose, albeit shaken and disoriented. Around her remained the field of blood and carnage. Vile began to rose up in her stomach as she started to place more and more details of the nightmarish ground.

"You have to admit, if there was one thing you did right, it was sowing discarding and causing death. In the end, you ultimately destroyed everything you ever loved…including me, Mordred."

Horror welling up in her throat, the blonde-haired woman reluctantly turned around, already knowing the figure that lurked behind her. Her regal robes were torn and stained with blood from various puncture and slash wounds, all of which had been inflicted on her without remorse. After all, she'd given shelter to a traitor to the king so what need was there in holding back, even if she was a lady? Amazingly, her face was intact…mostly. A line of blood ran across her neck, likely where a blade had been used to decapitate her. Mordred could do nothing but stare in horror at it, then stare into the crystalline blue eyes of the brunette who'd be one of her closest companions through her time at Camelot. Who'd been her friend, her companion, her…

"G-Gwen…" Before she knew it, her hand was reaching out to her lover, her whole body shaking as she came within distance of her.

Then the sister of the Queen of Camelot exploded into a haze of blood and gore, most of which splattered against Mordred, who threw up her arms in instinctive caution. As she did so, the ground beneath her split up. What came bursting out were not searing out pillars of fire but numbing gales of arctic ice. It was cold, it was dark, and it was calling to her. Hands reached out and grabbed her at the ankles, stealing her strength and pulling her down. Mordred screamed, she screamed louder than she ever had in life.

"No! No! NOOOO!"

* * *

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT!"

The sky was a mixture of orange and purple, light was fading.

"I…see someone's up, and had a nightmare."

Snapping to her right, she saw Chaldea's last remaining Master, her Master, trudging over to her. He was limping; naturally, he was doing his best to hide it, but to even her sweaty and alert eyes, it was clear he was fighting off lingering pain. That, and then there was the bandage around his forehead and on his left side cheek.

"I…I…" Slowly, the memories of her last waking moments returned. Or rather, the scraps of those memories. She had been put under a spell that brought to the surface her darkest fears and insecurities, all because she'd gotten overly cocky and thought she could slay a simple magus with access to a Holy Grail and a few monsters summoned from the Other World. She'd paid for her arrogance, or rather, Ritsuka had paid for it. Shutting her mouth, she looked around. What jumped out at her was the sizable magical barrier that had been erected to ward off the denizens of the forest that were no doubt on the prowl, especially with darkness setting in. "You've gotten better at camping out."

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Ritsuka took the comment in strides. "Well, I've had good teachers, plus I'm in a situation where it's either learn fast or die. That helps."

"Yeah, when this is all over you can take a bunch of peasants out on nature hikes." Throwing off the blanket that had been thrown over her, the knight rose to her feet. She shook as she did so, her vision briefly blurring. "It's getting dark so I'll go get us some dinner."

"Actually," he held out his hand, a finely crafted bow appearing in the palm of his hand. "I've got it covered."

Mordred gave a half-hearted laugh. "Cute, but no. What's out here will tear you to shreds, Master."

"I can handle myself." He pressed, a little heatedly.

She wasn't in the mood for this debate, and she showed it when her next words. "To hell you are! You're a human, I'm a Servant! What's out there will eat a weak little thing like you up for a snack! Then what! So just-"

"I've survived out here for the last two days while carrying your unconscious ass! And long before I meant you I've kept myself alive!" His voiced boomed like a clap of thunder, shocking her into total silence, though for more reasons than just its volume. Mordred's eyes went wide and her lip quivered. Ritsuka decided to spell out the picture for her. "Yeah, you've been out of it for two whole days, Mordred. During that whole time, you've been babbling, about just about every insecurity and regret you've ever felt. From your slaying of your fellow knights to the get you feel about getting those people that believed in you killed." Those words hit Mordred harder than any earthly blow could. She stared at the human teenager with widened eyes. Eyes that were rimmed with fear. "For all your boasting…you've got regrets, just like everyone else. You've got fears and worries…things that make you just as human as everyone else…just like me. Just like Artoria."

It took a full minute for Mordred to react, during that short time she simply stood there in silence.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE IDIOT!" She was on him, teeth bared and green eyes blazing with white-hot fury as she took him by the scuff of his shirt. "You have no idea what it's like! What it feels like! What it-"

"What?! To be an outcast?! To feel like you don't fit in or belong?! News flash, I'm a normal guy amongst all you, _legends _of humanity! People that can flip over an eighteen-wheeler like it's nothing!" This time, it was his turn to blaze with anger as he easily flipped the two of them over. Ritsuka glared down at her with eyes burning hot with emotion that silenced the Knight of Rebellion. "I may not know what it feels like to be a human weapon, sent into a place with the purpose of destroying it, but I damn well know what it feels like to know how it feels like you don't belong! I've had to put up with egomaniacs and just outright lunatics because I'm the only guy that can control them, _lead _them! I've put myself in harm's way over and over again because if I don't do it, no one else will! I'm the last Master of Humanity, the _only _shot the human race has at survival! Do you have any idea how that feels?!"

"No, I don't! But I know if we lose you we lose everything!" The words were forcing their way through her mouth. She couldn't stop them, though a part of her didn't want to stop them. Mordred had been holding these feelings in for a while. "You're carrying all of us, at the end of the day that's it! That's the truth, alright?! Just like how my 'father' carried Britain, you're carrying humanity! So don't you get it yet, what the hell do you want with someone like me?! Destroying things is why I was created! It's all I'm good at!"

"Bullshit." Shockingly, he wasn't shouting in her face as he was a moment ago. He was…being gentle with her, quite gentle as he looked to her with soft eyes. "Mordred…sometimes you're one of the most trigger happy, loudest, and brashest people I know…but you're more than just this weapon that your mother created you to be. Your fellow knights saw that, including those that chose to follow you over Artoria…including Gwenhwyach."

At the mention of her lover's name, Mordred felt the rebellious fire in her die down. Her arms lost their strength as she looked up at Ritsuka.

He rolled off of her, falling onto his backside beside her staring up at the darkening night sky. "You think you're the only one who's had it rough, so's everyone else. We work with those type of people every day. Some of them get over it and still find it in themselves to try. Besides, Mordred…did being king every mean anything to you beyond getting Artoria to acknowledge you?"

The question caused her face to tighten. "N…no…if you saw my dreams…then you should…Ritsuka, you should know that all those that chose to follow me…they were just a means to an end. A way for me to get to…get to…they trusted in me, she trusted in me…and I got them all killed, in the end…for nothing. Camelot was burned to the ground, and it was because of me."

"You were the straw that broke the camel's back."

"I still did it. If a man's dying and I come along and kill him, that makes me his killer, end of story. You…you don't need to go so easy on me…I'm a fucked up mess…even as far back as then I…" It seemed the sigh she'd been holding in finally came out. With it came a good deal of the tension that had built up within her. "I was nowhere near the noblest of the k=Knights of the Round Table. Hell, even my brother Ywain, in spite of being borne from that woman, was a more heroic figure than me. And he got so into knighthood he left his wife."

"Then came back to her." Ritsuka mused wistfully. "Did you ever go visit them?"

"…I tried not to, my mother told me not to…though I could tell she spied on the two of them. To be honest with you…I don't think it was because she thought they could be useful, Ywain was a goody-two-shoes like Gawain…but…"

"If Morgan le Fay was capable of some shred of human decency, then what the hell's stopping you? Besides, from what I hear she finally buried the hatchet with Artoria."

"Yeah, after we'd all killed each other." Snorted the silver-armored knight. "You know, with your record, I get the feeling if you ever did end up summoning her, you'd probably end up trying to befriend her like you've done everyone else."

In all respect, the Knight of Rebellion opened herself up to what came next.

"Maybe when I meet her, I will try to befriend her. After all, meeting the Fay Queen can be a fun experience, especially if she's as beautiful as I've heard."

Instantly, the blonde knight was up and about, her face beat red and her eyes raging with emotion. "Oh no! Not gonna happen! Like hell I'm letting that bitch sink her claws into you! I'll fight her first!"

"Ah, Mordred, it almost sounds like you're worried about me!" Replied the Japanese teen in a sing-song voice. "I knew that you cared!"

Clarent appeared in her hands while an angry knot formed atop her forehead. "Like hell I do! It's just…just…gah! That does it! I'm slicing you to pieces! Screw human order! You stupid, talkative little peasant!"

Within seconds, Ritsuka was on his feet, a cheerful smile on his face. Mordred tried to meet it with a scowl, but the more she tried the more she found herself blushing, losing herself in the warmth that was this seemingly ordinary human being from some string of islands at the edge of the world. Having lost the battle before it even really could begin, Mordred did nothing but stand there with her sword as he grabbed his bow and headed off into the forest, promising to come back with dinner.

"Be…careful…you idiot of a Master." Before she even knew it, Mordred had fell to her knees, her prized yet unlawfully gained sword falling to the ground beside her, then disappearing int an array of colored sparkles. Mordred couldn't bring herself to call him a weakling because he wasn't. Ritsuka had proven himself in her mind, several times over to be precise. _That was the…first time since Gwen…_ Her hand fell over her chest, a red blush on her face. There was something exhilarating about the way he spoke to her, how he charged straight through all of her defenses and called her out. Even now, as it was just her alone in the campsite, she couldn't get the discussion out of her mind.

Mordred stared back into the darkness. A part of her wanted to go after Ritsuka, desperately so.

"In the end…I guess I'm a human being after all…but…that also means I have desires like everyone else." Mused the fallen knight, her hand gliding from her center chest over to her heart.

* * *

Almost an hour later and he returned, with dinner of course. Another testament to his strength was how he was able to carry back two full-grown deer with little discomfort. Since it'd been two days there was a good chance his wounds had healed. The wounds that she'd caused him.

In her time, he would have been for an excellent knight or mercenary.

Who was she kidding, he made for one now.

"Oi, since you've…seen my…memories, know about my past…does that mean you know about me and Gwen?" She finally spoke up, her green eyes looking between him and the ground.

Ritsuka regarded her with a dry stare that was complimented by an equally dry smile. "Am I supposed to go off on the handle or something at the fact that you had a love affair with another woman? I'm more surprised at the fact you're pretty much-"

"Keep on going and I'll skewer your eyes out!"

"Again, there's the Mordred that I know and love."

She groaned, but laughed none the space. "For the record, I still look at men…though I'm not exactly hot about what I have to choose from. Everyone's either ass-ugly, crazy, or stupid." Leaning back on her hands, she turned her gaze to the stars that glittered above their heads. "You're in the crazy camp. You used that magic rope that Da Vinci and the others cooked up to restrain me, right?"

"Yep, one hell of a field test, huh?"

"But one that worked. After all," Her laugh was full of self-pity, yet another thing she didn't feel safe showing to anyone. Except the man beside her. Having had some time to rest and recollect herself she was able to recall the feel of the magitech binding wrapping around her, restraining her. It'd taken more than just the rope's power, Ritsuka had to hold her down as well. The more she thought on it the more she could remember him struggling o subdue her. Each new recollection filled her with a mix of awe and…something else, something Mordred didn't want to admit. "When we find that magus bastard, I'm going to kill him."

"Something told me you were going to say that. I doubt I could stop you even if I tried." Shrugged the human.

"…Would you try to stop me?"

This time, their eyes met, the glow of the campfire reflected in each of their clashing colored orbs.

Turning about, Ritsuka gave the Saber his full attention. "Only if it looked like you were going to lose yourself. Mordred, I'll say this as many times as I have to…you…may not be the noblest knight-"

"Not that I was ever going for that title, or want it." Snorted the blonde.

Smiling a little at that, Ritsuka continued. "But you're…you'll always be one of the best because you continue on _in spite _of your past. Frankly, that's the thing that makes you…well, you're not a real Anti-Heroic spirit, but I'd say you're an anti-hero, and those can be pretty cool in their own right."

"Oooh, an anti-hero, am I? Then what does that make you, Master?" She pressed moving up close to him, close enough to reach out and touch him. For once, he was the one blushing. Mordred liked seeing that. "Does that make you my…morality pet, Master? I like the sound of that."

Swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Ritsuka grinned back at her. "If that's what you think of me as, then fine."

For a moment, her face faulted. "S-S-Seriously, y-y-you'd t-t-take r-r-responsibility?"

Feeling his blush coming back stronger than before, Ritsuka spat out the first thing that came to mind. "F-F-For you, y-yes." And immediately regretted it.

The Knight of Rebellion stared at him with open-mouthed shock as they held one another's gaze, their breaths tickling one another. Each was close enough to the other that they might as well have been an invisible bubble surround the two of them. It grew tighter ad Mordred practically crawled atop of the human whose jaw remained shut while hers lay splint open in a husky pant. Listening to the soft rhythm of it caused Ritsuka's already beating heart to kick into overdrive.

He acted on pure impulse, pushing his lips forward thus smashing them against hers.

In the back of his mind, he waited the inevitable crash that was no doubt coming. The fracturing or even shattering of his skull into a million pieces.

What he got instead was the feeling of Mordred _leaning _into the kiss, her tongue lashing against his lips. The feeling was so shocking that Ritsuka accidently broke the kiss. Mordred fell back, her face as red as the highlights on her armor. Her eyes ran through a countless array of emotions before finally settling on one-embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm turning in for the night! Don't try anything stupid o-o-o-on me!" Stammered the normally loud and brash knight, jumping to her feet then stumbling over to her poorly put together mattress. The cover was thrown over her and her back was turned to the still shocked human.

It was near impossible to tell which was more shocking, that he was still alive or the fact that Mordred seemed just as flustered as him. _This is way too much for one night. Besides, there's a chance we'll be regrouping with the others then taking that bastard's fortress over the next hilltop. _Those thoughts in mind, Ritsuka made for his own cot. Even as his head hit the makeshift pillow, his mind was ablaze with thoughts of the sudden kiss.

So too was Mordred, who continuously glanced across her shoulder to catch glimpses of the seventeen-year-old who'd so brazenly stormed his way into her heart. She couldn't stop thinking about him, even as minutes turned into hours.

"Hey…Ritsuka,"

"Hm?"

"Now that you know I had Gwen in the past…did you…on Earth…did you ever…" Try as she could, Mordred couldn't hold back the nervousness in her voice. She hated herself, she hated this very human-like feeling running through her. But she couldn't bring herself to hate the man that was the cause of it all.

She heard him suck in a breath. "I had crushes…but nothing like…what you two had."

"…Do you think I could ever feel that way about someone again?"

"If you met the right person…then…yeah, I do." Came his quiet voice.

Mordred was silent for a long period of time, close to an hour before she spoke again. "Do you think you've met that special someone?"

There came another quick breath. She could practically hear his heart hammering in his chest. "I…think I may have…but the girl I'm attracted to can be…well…she's like lightning. Hard to tame, but amazing and powerful."

A brief glance upward revealed pockets of morning light beginning to stretch across the night sky, which itself was grow dimmer. Had the entirety of the night passed for the two of them now that they were on the threshold of dawn? The Knight of Rebellion wasn't one for sentimentality or the dramatic, but she was willing to recognize when life threw her a bone.

Standing up, she walked over to her Master, who himself had risen from his slumber. She stared at him with wide, fearful yet hopeful eyes that he met with absolute certainty.

This time, Mordred made sure she struck first. Unlike him, her kiss was focused and passionate, more out of reflex and instinct than anything. Ritsuka didn't fight it or deny it just as she hadn't denied him. Her whole body was suddenly pressing up against him nearly knocking him off of his feet. At the last second, he regained a sense of balance and managed to wrap his arms around her waist thus keeping the two of them upright. Seconds after doing so, Mordred retreated from his lips sucking in a quick breath of air. Ritsuka knew what was coming and did likewise. The next thing either of them knew, they were attacking each other's mouths with everything they had. Their brains only had one singular thought-satisfaction. Throwing all caution to the wind, the couple happily indulged themselves to their heart's content.

They twisted and turned, hands aimlessly grabbing at their bodies. Losing their footing, they tumbled to the ground, though not once did they break their lip lock. Not until they needed air to breath, and even then, the breaks were short. Whatever their hands touched, even if the area was covered by clothing, they felt as if they'd been pricked by a jolt of electricity. Mordred had a near desire to do so, just to see how her Master-turned-lover would respond. Seemingly reading her mind, he struck first. His mouth suddenly broke away from hers and attacked her neck. The blonde knight could do nothing but cry out in pleasurable surprise at his actions. Something told her that this was going to become a common thing.

Mordred didn't mind that. Suddenly, she felt a familiar heat washing over her body along with an invisible fist seizing her heart. This time though, she didn't fight it, she let it consume her. Ritsuka must have felt it as he withdrew from the female knight. His lips were bright red from their kissing and his breathing was hard. "Undress…now." He whispered with quiet hardness that made Mordred shiver in delight.

Had anyone told her that, she'd have cut them down, or knocked their teeth out. When Ritsuka said it though, Mordred all but tripped over herself to follow through on his command. Piece by piece, her newly restored silver armor was discarded. The pieces hit the forest ground with soft thuds that echoed in both of their ears. Each one brought them closer and closer to the sensual union that they'd desired in the deepest depths of their hearts. As she did so, all the Saber could do was stare in growing desire at the man before her. He was the reason she was doing this, the reason she was able to find the will to do this.

Unknown to a great many people, Mordred was rather self-conscious. Most people wouldn't have thought such a thing was possible, but she was. A handful of people knew that truth. Even fewer knew of her…feminine insecurities. They weren't old like her grudge against her "father" and mother, they were in fact quite new. They'd been borne from her interactions with her latest Master…and watching him interact with others. It all reminder her that at the end of the day…she was still a woman…and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, it had no bearing on who and what she was.

She was a person, she was _still _a person.

And that person needed, no, _wanted _love.

The man standing before her was offering to give it to her, and she believed she could give it back to him. She wanted to try anyway.

"Stop."

Every muscle in her body froze at the command. Somewhat nervously, she looked up, somewhat fearful of what she'd find. It was yet another well-known fact that she didn't care what people thought in regards to how she dressed. Ritsuka had unknowingly changed all that; bless him and damn him for it. Mordred knew that a large chunk of a man's attraction to a woman were their looks. She looked exactly like her "father"…which left her in a bit of a precarious situation. It wasn't like she'd been blessed with her mother's finer figure. Mordred was sure that a number of people were laughing at her, her mother included.

Her breasts were…small, small enough they could be wrapped up and the wrapping itself not be pushed out or give any visible hints to her cleavage. Or lack therefore of. Never had she been so frighteningly aware of how small her boobs were, and never had she so passionately wished for the chance to change that aspect of herself. She liked to believe her hips were of some appeal though. Surely those must have caught her Master's eyes, even with her red-colored loincloth.

Barely a minute later and she got an answer, one that she couldn't be happier with. Ritsuka was aggressive in making out with her, grabbing at her hips and sides, all now exposed and open to him. Each touch made Mordred shiver in delight to the point she felt any second her legs would give out under her. Such a thing happening normally would have been considered no less than shameful in her opinion. If she were to collapse into the arms of her Master though, that would have been acceptable. It was preferable. The thought came a step closer to happening upon feeling Ritsuka's warm hands deep beneath her stylized loincloth. A stray thought crossed her mind-him tearing off her remaining clothing and simply taking her like a beast in heat.

Mordred shocked herself in realizing that a tingling sensation had taken hold of the area in-between her legs. It was all too familiar to her. Originally, it was unwanted and undesired, now she merely feared Ritsuka discovering it and making some crack about her arousal. _Holy crap, it's…it's like I'm becoming a brand-new person. Or…maybe I'm just…finding some things I thought I'd lost. Things that had died back then, including…her…_

Subconsciously, Mordred's hands pressed against Ritsuka's chest. Her fingers gradually began to dig into his shirt, holding onto him as he kissed and massaged her. Any minute now, her legs really were going to give out from under her. She wouldn't fall as Ritsuka was practically holding her in his arms. There was obvious desire in his actions, but there was also a precious tenderness that Mordred had all but forgotten. It felt good to be reminded of it. She shuddered in delight as his hands moved and eventually settled on her backside waist. Slowly and gently, he massaged her, pleasured her. The brief moments they separated for air was marked by bright red lips and hungry breaths. Neither of them could stand being apart from each other for long leading to sloppy yet passionate kisses where one simply met the other.

It felt like fire was eating away at their minds, Mordred's more so than Ritsuka's. She'd experienced all these pleasant sensations once before. Those precious moments had left her wanting and yearning in spite of what she always told herself. Meeting Ritsuka, befriending him, falling for him, had reignited those feelings that she believed had gone dormant inside of her. Now, they were awakening, and seizing control of her mind and body. They couldn't be fought off with a blade or with screaming. And Mordred had no desire to fight them off to begin with. Having already decided what she wanted, she all but surrendered to them; in the process, she surrendered _herself _to the seventeen-year-old she was currently in the arms of. She wanted to remain in his embrace for as long as what was possible.

A rock was thrown into the stream that had been her emotional release and imagination. A hard and solid rock that came from her waistline area.

_H-H-His c-c-c-cock…_The Knight of Rebellion hardly recognized her own voice. What she instead focused on was the hardness of the member poking through her Master's pants. Near instantly, her mind became ablaze with lustful thoughts of his male organ and what she could do with it…and what it could do to _her_. Mordred's mind came to a crash as it became filled with sensual images and fantasies she'd rather die than let anyone know of. Well, anyone expect Ritsuka. A part of her wondered what he'd think of some of the deprived things that she could come up with. In that moment, her mother's genes showed through.

And seemingly resonated with the mischievousness that slumbered within the Japanese teenager. "Do you want it, Mordred?" He whispered to her, or rather, against her as he breathed onto her neck.

His breath was like a gale from the sun, stripping away all of her outer layer leaving her exposed insides to stand on their own. They wouldn't last long. "Y-Y-Yes, p-p-p-pl-please, M-M-Master." In spite of the stuttering, her response was rather direct and clear. Gently pushing back, she stared into the cackling blue eyes of the man she'd chosen to devote herself to, and who'd chosen to devote himself to her. "Y-Your slutty Saber wants your c-c-cock, s-s-so please, give it to her!" It hadn't been her intention to yell, but it had been to use such a degrading yet somewhat arousing label to refer to herself. Again, her mother's genes were showing through.

Ritsuka apparently liked them as he leaned forward and kissed her on the head. It served to further arouse her, something that he knew all too well. "If you think you can take it all, then go right on ahead, Mordred."

A familiar light flashed in her eyes, her lips curving into a vicious smile. "Take it all? I'll take it all and then some! All of you, I'll have every last piece of you to myself and no one else, Ritsuka!" Boldly declared the blonde-haired Servant. Her hands went for the rim of his pants, undoing the belt and zipper that held them up. Still grinning, she quickly pushed them both downward allowing his cock to breath fresh air. "You're…you're…bigger than I…I…I-"

"Bigger than you thought, my slutty Saber?" She blushed at the usage of the name, apparently her new nickname. Immediately, the Servant tried to look away, her face beat-red as a tomato. Ritsuka couldn't help but find it cute, especially since she was kneeling before him, his fully erect cock little more than a foot from her. This whole thing was a position he knew she'd vowed never to get into; yet, they had arrived at this point in their relationship. Strangely, he felt rather calm and serene in spite of his racing-heart. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that this fiery and violent girl could so easily be wrapped around his fingers. What he wanted was for her to be wrapped around his cock, and he got off to doing that. "Mordred, what did you think my penis was going to look like?" Softly, he rested his right hand atop her blonde hair.

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't w-w-w-wanna s-s-say." Came her obvious but still cute reply. "I-I-It doesn't m-matter anyway now."

She moved to take him into her mouth, but Ritsuka held her back. It didn't take a large amount of force, just a slight shove. To be honest, it was somewhat amazing. Mordred let out a pitiful whine as she was denied that which she'd come to desire. Her green eyes lingered on his seven-inch dick, which throbbed for her.

"What did you think my cock was going to look like?" Repeated the human.

Knowing that answering with the truth was her only hope, Mordred blurted out the now debunked theory of hers. "T-T-That y-y-you wouldn't even be five inches! Maybe not even four! I thought you were some small-dicked-mmhhhh!"

It was an absolutely vulgar thing to do, shove his penis into her mouth while she was confessing, but that was precisely the turn-on for the _both _of them. A bolt of sensual lightning struck the two of them, completely energizing their bodies for what was without a doubt going to be a long and dirty morning.

"Now you know better, don't you?" His voice was a tad smug, but in the situation, it could be accepted. Mordred gave him a brief look of apology, like a child discovering they'd been wrong and their parent right. Ritsuka had to admit he liked it. A second later and he rocked his hips forward, pushing his cock into Mordred's mouth. Yet another shock ran through the both of them, though this time, it was five times stronger in Mordred's case. Unseen by Ritsuka, a thin line of white liquid leaked from her undies and loincloth beginning the long process of turning them dark. "I think for this morning, I'll teach you to fear the power of my sword."

Mordred looked up at her Master like a child pleading with a parent. It went against everything she'd tried to make herself stand for, but she didn't care in the slightest, not now. The lesson that her Master had threatened to impart on her was one she gladly welcomed even though she laughed it off in the past as nothing but a twisted delusion that would never come true. Secretly, she'd yearned for it, near prayed for it. In-between her legs, her vaginal lips quivered, practically begged for attention. She would have liked nothing better than to tear off her remaining clothing and have her Master ram his cock into her folds. The thought circled her mind as she reached out and held onto his legs as he began to rock his hips back and forth.

She got the message he was sending loud and clear-she was going to have to wait.

For once, she was fine with waiting. While she wanted him inside of her womanly cavern, having his cock in her mouth was a good enough consolation prize. And a part of her was loving the positions they were in-her practically throwing herself at him, and her Master taking his sweet time.

_Dear God, there's more of that woman in me than I thought! _Realized the blonde as her mouth became completely and totally occupied with the seven-inch member of the Japanese teen. The realization hit her like the morning rays of the rising sun, casting a warm glow across her body. It was funny as Mordred never thought such a thing would have been possible, yet here she was. Personally, she chalked it up to Ritsuka, the man whose cock she was currently pleasuring. He had the strangest ability to make the impossible possible. Secretly, she'd always found something…amazing about that. Perhaps because it gave her hope that one day he'd be able to do the same for her.

At the moment, he was doing just that-making her believe. In spades.

Ritsuka could hardly believe what was happening in front of him was real-Mordred Pendragon was blowing him, and of her own free-will. Adding to the euphoria was the visible look of joy on her face as he pumped his cock in and out of the blonde Saber. Her eyes were gradually becoming glazed over, her mind rearranging itself until only one thing mattered-him. Any doubt he might have had left was cut away as he reached out and felt his Servant's emotional wavelength.

_Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. FUCK ME!_

As seconds turned to minutes, which would eventually become hours, the human became aware of the small puddle forming beneath Mordred's folded up legs. It caused his cock to twitch, which in turn caused Mordred to take him deeper into her mouth. Ritsuka let out a throaty moan at the act, showing that even though he would likely be in control, he could be caught off-guard. Mordred's eyes flashed with recognition as she made a mental note to remember that one.

Her victory was short-lived as Ritsuka quickly regained his composure and reminded her who was going to be in-charge. His hand reached out, lightly brushing past her pony tail. The Saber let out a lustful moan, even with her mouth obscured by his meaty sword. Her entire body shook like nothing she'd ever felt before, then his cock was forced deeper into her oral hole.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhh!" Moaned the blonde in delight while her pussy continued to water in excitement.

Smirking, he suddenly yanked his cock from her mouth, earning a startled cry from the knight. Rather than anger, her eyes burned with shock and sadness as they focused on him. He looked so massive standing before her, his cock at full mast and covered in her saliva. The veins were out, the entire thing was twitching, it was all calling to her, yet Mordred couldn't bring herself to move.

All because of a gentle hand atop her head. She, the Knight of Rebellion, a certified destructive bulldozer was being held back by the lightest touch. "You're practically wetting yourself." Came his silky-smooth voice. Where the hell did he learn to talk like that?

Mordred decided that didn't matter, all that did was his cock was out of her and she wanted it back. And his dirty talk wasn't exactly helping her contain her arousal. "I-I-I-I am, b-but I don't care! Your cock! Give me back your cock!"

He could have kept on baiting her by making her say please, that's what some would have done. As much as he wanted to, Ritsuka realized how empty the morning wind felt caressing his member compared to the warmth that had been Mordred's mouth. Just as she was yearning for him, he felt an immediate yearning for her. So he satisfied both of their desires.

"MMMMMMMHHH!" Cried out Master and Servant as they resumed their intercourse, the short break serving to somehow recharge the both of them.

Speaking of recharge, Mordred almost felt like she was tasting raw, unfiltered power while Ritsuka's cock rocked in and out of her mouth. She felt light as a feather, yet at the same time was fully aware of every portion of her body down to her toes. All of them were tingling like they were being held over a fire. The fire was in her mouth to be precise, spreading through the rest of her like a forest fire. Mordred knew it would consume her down to the last hair, and she wanted that to happen as quickly as possible. Tears rolled down her eyes as she enthusiastically began to bob her head in semi-steady rhythm to Ritsuka's thrusts. Timing had never really been her strong suit, nor had synching with others, but this was one time she wanted to give it an honest try. Her loins continued to lightly gush out lustful juices, which pooled beneath her while the explosion within her Master began to build up.

"Yes…yes…ooooh, that's it…just like that!" Continuously grunted the Japanese teen, very clearly making the most of the moment that had come upon him. If this was a dream, Ritsuka didn't want to wake up until he climaxed. Let the real Mordred see him and pound his teeth in for this possible illusion was close enough to reality he could be satisfied. Through rapidly growing hazy eyes, he looked down, finding the blonde mass of hair between his legs to still be there, a warm and tight feeling wrapped around his cock. "AAAAH!" His legs nearly gave out from under him feeling the light press of teeth against his member. In response, he instinctively thrusted his hips forward.

"MMMMMMHHHH!" What Mordred was trying to scream was how thick and juicy his cock was. What came out was more than likely some unintelligent gibberish that would have been the subject of a wise-crack. Regardless, Ritsuka got the hint as he was thrusting into her mouth like his life depended on it. Mordred couldn't keep up, yet she still tried to for the sake of her pride. Again, her entire body shook with ecstasy, the feeling reaching its utmost limits as she felt her lover's cock twitch in her mouth. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen next.

"YYYYESSSSS!" Screamed the seventeen-year-old teenager finally allowing his masculine juices to burst forth, and for once actually go the place he'd long wished them to go.

She'd tasted a woman's nectar before, but never a man's so the experience was naturally all brand new to Mordred. Her mind nearly crashed instantly from the gushing whit liquids that flooded her mouth. She couldn't pull away as Ritsuka's hand was still gripping her head like a vice; so she decided to consume as much of his cum as she could.

The taste immediately appealed to her, made her an addict.

With renewed vigor, she gripped at his hips, her body nearly breaking into pieces as his cock shot rope after rope into her mouth. Eventually, it was all too much forcing Mordred to painfully withdraw from his dick. That didn't stop him from erupting, blasting her tomboyish face with splotches of white that lit up all of her nerves. Down south, she felt a dam burst open followed by something wet touching her legs.

Normally, she would have found all of it so humiliating, but in her lust-ridden state, Mordred could only feel joy in it. Shutting her eyes and stretching out her tongue to catch whatever cum shot out, she resigned whatever semblance of knighthood and dignity she'd possessed. The man cumming in front of her had given her ample reason to do so.

It was a sight that he wouldn't forget-the brash and fiery Knight of Rebellion looking so much like an obedient harem girl lapping up his juices. Ritsuka felt tempted to stick his dick back into her mouth so his juices wouldn't go to waste; watching her, he realized they weren't and simply allowed himself to continue to cum until his dick finally ran empty. Sighing in content, he gently lowered himself back onto his back, his chest rising and falling with the rising of the morning sun.

Once some sense of clarity returned to Mordred, the first thing her eyes fell on was her Master's cock. It was still hard as a flagpole. Her eyes giving off the impression she was possessed, she crawled over towards him, her drool mixed in with the cum that had landed on her face. Without missing a beat, she struck out with her tongue, the sudden contact causing her lover's back to arch as he hadn't been expecting it. His eyes snapped open and focused in on his Servant, who was now licking his member clean of his orgasmic release. Seeing it, Ritsuka knew if Mordred kept on going, he was going to cum again.

His vision still dim, he looked out over the campsite, finding the length of magic rope he'd earlier used to restrain his previously rampaging Servant. If it could hold her in a violent rage then it could hold her in a lustful daze. Ritsuka decided to go for it.

"Mordred." He softly called out.

"H-Huh?" Her sheer cuteness as she lifted her head from his cock was almost enough to make him reconsider his plan. Almost.

_**WHOSH! **_

"M-M-M-Master?!" Cried the female Saber suddenly finding herself in a rather compromising position. Her arms were bound upward, unbreakable ropes binding her by the wrists. Her feet hovered little more than half an inch or so off the forest floor leaving her completely and utterly exposed. Lastly…her loins were dripping wet in clear view of the man she loved.

Again, far from anger, the Knight of Rebellion looked to him with curiosity at what he had planned. Ritsuka stood up and walked over to her, his breathing coming out in labored pants just like hers'. Upon reaching her, he wasted little time in diving into another kiss that she happily engaged in. With her arms bound and powerless, her mouth was all she could use to get a feel for him. At least until he hiked up her legs, moving his fingers beyond her stockings up to her bare flesh. Mordred practically jumped in feeling his cold hands touching her warm skin. During that brief moment, Ritsuka fell away, his tongue sensually teasing hers'. The Saber responded by initiating the next kiss, far more aggressive and eager than the one before it.

While she kissed him, Ritsuka moved his hands around her waist. There wasn't a need to keep a grip on her legs as she'd hooked them around his waist. It seemed she didn't want to be separated from him until she'd had her feel. Neither did Ritsuka, and he was going to ensure they both got what they wanted in their own way.

Mordred hardly noticed as her loin cloth and underwear were tossed away, both stained dark by her arousal. As they briefly broke for air, Ritsuka glanced down at her now exposed pussy. He chuckled in sending a small patch of blonde hair all stained wet by her orgasmic juices.

When they began to kiss again, Ritsuka moved his hands to the strap around her chest allowing her breasts to bounce free. They weren't exactly big, but damn did they feel good pressing against his chest as he made out with the impulsive and hot-tempered Servant.

Following a couple of minutes of making out, the teenager felt he'd given her enough to subside as he began to descend downward, kissing her smooth skin along the way. Mordred yawned and panted with each kiss he dealt, struggling against her bindings. It was all for naught as she was completely and utterly helpless, at his mercy. And she loved that.

"Ahhhhh….M-M-M-Master…I-I…I…I didn't…mean to-OOHHHH!"

A finger to the pussy, it seemed that some of the Lancers had been right in telling him that was one quick way to silence any woman and send her on a one-way ticket to the land of euphoria. Ritsuka enjoyed seeing the shocked and blushing face of the "son" of King Arthur. Grinning, he stuck a second finger in, causing Mordred's mouth to form into a solid "O" as his fingers began to achieve the speed his cock had reached inside of her mouth. There was no need for words as Mordred's body reacted for her, and Ritsuka decided to let his body to the talking for him as well. Still grinning, he leaned in close, dragging his tongue along her wet folds. It again caused Mordred to howl like a beast in heat.

She never would have thought of anything like this, but Mordred was far from disapproving of it. Every second that Ritsuka fingered her and licked her pussy was a second of absolute bliss she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Screw being king! Screw her dumbass father and the rest of the knights! All she needed with the far-eastern Master beneath her, giving her the time of her life!

"Mooore! Ritsuka, more!" Cried the blonde knight doing her best to rock her hips even with the position she was in. Ritsuka's machinations had given him complete control of her, taking away much of her mobility. At best, all she could do was shake her hips in an attempt to force him deeper. That, and wrap her legs around his head. The last thing she wanted was him moving away. Strangely, some time after they'd begun, Mordred realized she could press herself down on her Master. That's exactly what she did.

Ritsuka was impressed with his Servant's responsiveness. And more than a tad turned on. It appeared even in her lust-crazed state, Mordred still knew how to improvise here and there. He filed that little note away for future intercourses the two of them would have with one another. For now, he merely focused on excavating her pussy, a delicious cavern that hadn't been explored in literally centuries.

"R-Ritsuka!" Cried the green-eyed Saber. "I-I-I'm going to…I…I can't hold it!"

His mouth was firmly latched onto her pussy, his tongue and fingers deep inside of her. Gently, he looked up to her and mentally answered her cry. _Then let it all out, Mordred. Let it out onto me. _

Throwing her head back against the tree, Mordred let the dam that was her pussy burst open, her red lips stretching open and her back arching off the wood. Her lover maintained his grip on her, even as his face became awash in thick, white torrents that completely and utterly gushed over his face, consuming him. His mouth had been open, readily accepting the white torrent that was her feminine juices, juices that she'd been somewhat sensitive about. After tasting a traitor's essence, what would her Master think? Would he continue to accept her or reject her?

Her answer came was Ritsuka doggedly lapped up her juices, his fingers still digging into her pussy until her orgasmic fluids proved to be too much for him. Satisfied with what he had achieved, Ritsuka fell back a little and allowed his face to become completely overtaken by his Servant's feminine juices. He felt his own member quickly returning to full hardness as he did so. The urge to stick it inside of her was near maddening, but he was able to hold it off as he drunk up Mordred's juices and awaited for her to stop shaking. Actually, that last one was going to take a while as it was clear it would require the rest of the morning for her to regain some sense of composure.

Or the entire day as an idea popped into his mind.

Snapping his fingers, he realized the blonde Servant from her bindings, allowing for her feet to finally touch the ground again. She swooned, requiring him to keep her upright. He did so, but he also turned her around so her back was facing him.

Mordred's hands shot to the tree bark, her nails slowly digging in as she turned her head back to stare at her Master. "My…ass…take my ass! Take it like it belongs to you!"

"As your Master, Mordred," started the human grabbing her by the hips. "Your ass is mine!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Anal sex, it hurt a _tad _more than what she'd originally expecting, but the pain quickly faded away as she became used to the foreign blade inside of her asshole. She quickly came to relish it. All the stories about the lewdness and associated with "doggy-style" as she'd heard it called, quickly proved to be true as Mordred felt nearly every portion of her mind not connected to her sense of touch shut-down. As for her sense of touch, it was completely and utterly overridden by the seven-inch piece of meat vigorously pounding into her asshole. "More! More! Give me more of your dick, Master!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Ritsuka pulled his hips back, just enough that the tip of his member just barely touched her anal hole. Then he jammed it right in.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" The truth of addiction now lay before Mordred, she could understand it. And she decided it was a weight she'd gladly carry; after all, she'd already resigned herself to carrying so many up to this point. Her nails fiercely dug into the tree bark leaving imprints. With her stronger-than-average for a Servant strength, there was a high chance she'd crush the tree she was holding onto. Especially if Ritsuka kept on going at his frantic pace, pumping his dick in and out of her asshole like a piston. Mordred shut her eyes, trying to drive away tears as sweet euphoria completely and utterly consumed her body. It was going to completely consume her at the rate they were going.

Ritsuka's grip on her hips was the only thing that kept the blonde Saber upright as her legs might as well have been pieces of straw that bent in the wind. Surely they would break like her mind had if he pulled away. Luckily for her, Ritsuka had not intentions of doing that, not until he'd pumped his Servant's ass full of his cum.

Second by second, Mordred grip on the towering tree in front of her grew tighter, her hands practically tearing through the wood.

Just like before, she felt his member twitch. In response, her ass cheeks quivered. Sucking in a wide gulp of air, Mordred threw her head back and howled.

_**CRA-ACCCK! **_

As if chopped by a massive axe, the twenty-foot tree came tumbling down, thankfully away from them. Its roar masked Mordred's own orgasmic scream as her ass became filled to the brim with her lover's masculine juices. The ground rumbled just as she did, both of them trembling like leaves blown by the wind. Her hand shook as she fell backward, her back hitting her lover's chest, even as his dick kept on pumping his essence into her. For the second time, a puddle of luxurious juices formed between Mordred's legs, except this time someone else's had been added to the mix.

Breathing hard, she reached up and looped her arm around the human's neck. He leaned in close planting a kiss on her wanting lips. Her legs nearly buckled at the lip-to-lop contact, but Ritsuka kept her upright as he always did. She practically suckled his lips as if they were some delectable fruit. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around her waist, further pressing their bodies together.

While they kissed, Mordred felt new strength rushing through her. The strength was condensed as she broke away, her green eyes flashing as she pushed herself away from her Master. Spinning on her heel nearly caused her head to fall off, but she did it anyways. Reaching out with both hands, she pushed Ritsuka down onto his backside, her pussy hovering atop his erect cock, which she brought herself down upon seconds later.

"AAAAHHH!" Cried the two Chaldea natives. Their bodies went off on sheer impulse, the Master thrusting upward while the Servant rocked her hips downward. Ritsuka was a second faster in regaining his senses as he shot his hands to her hips, keeping her in place. She was bucking him as if he were some sort of bull she were riding. That could be true, but it also cut a little of both ways. Ritsuka felt like he was riding Mordred as much as she was riding him.

He felt next to no fear in having her hands on his chest, not even after seeing her snap a massive tree in half like a twig. His faith in her was iron-tight, just as her vaginal lips were around his raging dick. He was absolutely wrecking her pussy just as he'd done to her mouth and ass. Mordred's emerald eyes blinked open and shut several times, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked down at him with naked joy and lust. The look incited Ritsuka to push himself deeper into her, hitting her core in one foul sweep.

"HARDER!"

Happily, he obliged her, putting all of his regained strength into hitting her womanly core again and again, as if they were locked in a fight to the death. It was a battle that he was going to win. Unlike nearly every battle she'd fought in, Mordred would find joy in her loss, great joy. Plus, there was always the round after, and the one after that and more so. She'd have her chance to make him cum first. For now though, she was merely going to enjoy the moment.

"RITSUUUKAAAHHH!"

Her walls erupted in sweet ecstasy, smothering his dick in her feminine nectar. It set off a match inside of him that caused his own orgasmic release just a few seconds later.

"MORRRDREDDD!"

Time seemingly froze for the Knight of Rebellion as she felt her lover's cum shot directly into her. For the first time, she had a man's essence in her, bathing her, claiming her as his. In turn, she did much the same to him, slathering his cock with her own feminine juices. Mordred made a silent promise that no other woman would have him, none save for her.

On top of that, she'd use every fiber of her power to ensure that Ritsuka Fujimaru remained alive, if only so that she could enjoy the splendors of life alongside him. The splendor of sex is one they'd be revisiting in due time, namely once they got back to Chaldea. In the back of her lust-addled mind she noted she was going to have some moving to do.

Almost an hour later as they both lay flat on their backs, naked as they day they were born, Mordred reached out and cradled her lover in an uncharacteristic display of affection. "Hey…about what you said earlier, about you taking responsibility…."

"I meant it, Mordred." Came the teenager's cool and collected answer. "I-I mean, that is if you'll put up with a guy like me."

A hearty laugh slipped from the knight's lips. "Hah! That should be my line. You know what I am…yet you're still willing to throw your lot in with me. With a deal like that…" Face red from both the aftermath o their embrace as well as her own feelings, she straddled the Japanese youth, her hands finding his as she raised it upward. Ritsuka quietly stared at her in awe. He'd never seen Mordred like this, but he made sure to snap shot the memory. "As a knight…I hereby make this vow…to ever serve you as my lord…my king…and my…my…my…" Shyly, she looked up at him. Ritsuka doubted he'd ever seen her on the verge of tears while smiling so brightly.

He moved so that she didn't have to finish, wrapping her up in his arms while pressing their lips together.

_My love. _Thought the wielder of Clarent, a lone tear falling down her eyes and being brushed away by the man who'd give his all to her. And whom she would give her all for, now and forever.

* * *

**So…in case you haven't heard the Camelot Singularity will be made into a movie. Can't say I'm surprised, excited, but not surprise. Here's hoping the animation quality is top notch. Oh, what am I saying, it's going to be Camelot so of course they'll pull out all the stops! **

**Originally, this piece was going to be a bit darker in tone than the others, and because of some scheduling issues, it wound up aligning up with Halloween which is right around the corner. Don't worry, I'm still going to shoot for a Halloween one-shot again. Anyways, I delved a bit more into Mordred's background, namely the fact that her rebellion pretty much meant betraying some of the people whom she'd fought beside and even called friends, and ultimately got them all killed. It's one of those things that I don't think ever really gets addressed, but deep down she does feel some guilt over it. To go in depth at some of the people mentioned…**

**Gwenhwyach or False Guinevere was a character from the Welsh side of Arthurian mythos. In most legends, she was Mordred's wife, as well as mother of his children (yes, Mordred had children in real world mythology). In more olden text, her rivalry with her sister was what led to the Battle of Camlann (Great War of Sisterly rivalry, anyone?) so Arthur and Mordred basically died over a spat between their wives, quite a thought, huh? Anyways, since Stay-Night Mordred's gender flipped…I decided to just go full steam ahead with a lesbian romance between the two of them. Given that Mordred incited a rebellion against the king I imagine things ended…poorly for Gwenhywach, something that Mordred would be considerably upset over. **

**Marrok is another member of the Knight of the Round Table, albeit a lesser known one. He was a werewolf, one of the few heroic portrayals of wolves and werewolves as a whole which makes him easily one of my favorites. Werewolves deserve better representation in my book. **

**Finally, Ywain, Sir Ywain. Again, in original Arthurian texts…he was Morgan le Fay's son, or one of them. He was more popularly known as the Knight of the Lion since he had a pet lion that for all intents and purposes served as his battle partner. He took to being a knight a tad too well in that his wife eventually got tired of it, left him, and sent him into a depression. Luckily, he was able to get her to take him back. Not that it helped since he died at Camlann just like many others, probably at his half-brother's hand. Slaughtering one's family seems to be something the Pendragon line excels at; then again, what can you expect when you mix royalty, power, and a throne somewhere. **

**Whelp, there you have it. Some people from Mordred's past that she probably would have some…interesting interactions with. With her one-shot down, I've down all of the Red Faction girls from Apocrypha, glad I could finally mark that one off the list. **

**The next installment in the series should be up on Halloween and will feature yet another new lady! Until then! **


End file.
